


Through Time the Scars will Show

by darkroses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Child Abuse, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Physical Abuse, Rape, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroses/pseuds/darkroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus takes Dean on a journey through time to find out what Sam has against their father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Time the Scars will Show

Dean was sitting alone in his motel room fuming over Sam’s latest antic. It is no secret that Sam has a deep seated resentment of their father because of the way they were raised, but their father is dead and Dean thinks it is time to let it go. Besides, as far as Dean is concerned, it isn’t like anything really bad happened while they were growing up. They just moved around a lot and saw things other kids didn’t.

Dean was lost in his own thoughts when he heard someone clear their throat from behind him. He turned and saw a man, with carefully combed hair wearing a neat suit. Dean reached for his gun, but the man just chuckled, “I am afraid that won’t do you much good. I am not here to kill you. I am here to teach you a lesson.”

Dean steadied his gun anyways, he didn’t know who this guy was and if he was going to die he would rather it be with an empty clip in his gun. He smirked at the man and asked, “Oh, what lesson would that be?”

The man crossed his arms and smiled, “I am Cronus, the God of Time. I have been watching you for a long time and I think it is time you understand your brother a little better.”

Before Dean could tell the man that he was good. His world swirled and he was standing in the middle of a motel parking lot. It was very clearly at some point in the past, but he couldn’t place where. Not until he saw the 6 year old version of himself walk out of a motel room with a backpack on carrying a brown lunch sack in one hand.

Dean vaguely remembered being 6. He didn’t like having to go to school because Sam would always be fussy when he got home. Dean remembered that at that time in his life it seemed like as soon as he skirted in the door from school; his father was walking out the door to go on a hunt. He didn’t understand what this had to do with Sam though, as far as Dean was concerned, Sam always had someone to look after him.

None the less, Cronus has him here for a reason. Dean sits down at a picnic table near the room. He doesn’t want to alert his father; who would probably try to kill him. Then Dean snickers to himself when he realizes that at this point his dad was a novice hunter.

An hour goes by and nothing is happening, Dean wonders if Cronus is trying to show him that Sam’s childhood was boring and he could have gotten bored to death. But that changes when he sees Bobby’s truck pull in next to the Impala. Dean watches as his father opens the motel room door and he hears the distinct sound of a small child crying.

It isn’t just any small child; it is his Sammy. Dean watches as the little two year Sam staggers into the doorway with his hands up in the air wearing nothing more than a diaper. He knows Sam wants to be held. He chuckles to himself because Sam is going to be mortified when he tells him about this. But Dean’s chuckling is cut short when their father turns around and pushes Sam off of his feet.

The small child falls backwards on his bottom and lets out a whine. He hears his father’s voice. It is cold and full of hate, “Shut up you little shit.” Dean watches as a pointed finger shakes at Sam with each word. It sends chills down his spine. He wants to get up and help is brother but he doesn’t know what exactly he would say or do.

Luckily for Dean, he doesn’t have to step in. Bobby steps in. Dean watches as Bobby gets out of this truck and shuts the door lightly. He walks over to Sam and picks him up. Bobby rocks Sam in his arms and runs a hand down his back to sooth him. Dean perks in eyebrow when Sam stops crying and snuggles into Bobby’s grasp.

Once Sam is calm, Dean watches Bobby stare daggers at John. “Do you want me to take the boys for a while?”

Dean already knows what his father’s response is before a word comes out his mouth. It was a simple short, “No.”

Bobby shakes his head, “Okay then do you mind explaining to me why you are shoving a two year old around?”

Dean hears his father snort and grumble. Dean straightens as he listens. He knows from experience his father is getting angry and when John replies Dean’s assessment was correct, “Because I can. What do you want from me, Singer?”

Bobby shook his head and adjusted Sam in his arms, “No, you can’t John. No one can treat a child like that. I am going to take the boys for a few days while you calm down. Where is Dean?”

John crosses his arms and gets defensive, “You are not their father and you are not taking them from me.”

Bobby shakes his head, “Don’t be an idjit John, I am not taking your boys from you forever. I am giving you a few days to clear your head. Trust me, they won’t love you any less.”

Much to Dean’s surprise their father relents, “Fine, Dean is at school. He should be home about 3:30.”

Bobby nodded and Dean watched as he carefully put Sam into his truck. Dean felt a sick feeling, not because Bobby was taking Sam away from their father. But because his father was far too tired and focused to see why pushing Sam was wrong.

Before Dean had a chance to take in more of the situation, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He was in the middle of woods and he could see a rundown cabin in the background. Dean wasn’t sure what time frame this was, but he did have a passing memory. If he was right, he would be 10 and Sam would 6.

Dean stayed back in the woods and watched from a distance. He watched Sam wander out into the woods alone which Dean was certain his father had no idea Sam was doing. Dean watched as Sam wandered down closer to him and as the little six year old Sam approached. Dean could see a red mark on the side of his face by his eye.  Dean could see that Sam was crying and twisting his jacket cuffs around his hands.

Dean held his breath when Sam’s eyes spotted him on the trail. He knew if he ran; Sam would alert their father or the younger Dean from this timeframe and he would get shot. He knew that if he stayed and played it cool. He had a much better chance of not getting shot. So Dean stayed still and watched as Sam wandered over to him.

The six year old stopped in front of Dean and quirked his head. Sam still makes the expression he carried on his face. It was one where Sam is wondering openly about what someone is doing. Dean smiles when he realized that Sam normally reserves that face only for him these days.

Sam crosses his little arms and asks, like he owns the place, “Who are you and what are you doing here?”

Dean looks around to try to find an excuse, any excuse that is not the truth. “Um, I am just a hiker enjoying the morning air. Aren’t you a little young to be wandering in the woods by yourself?”

Dean watched as Sam eyed him for a minute. Sam rubbed a hand up the side of his face over the red mark and looked back up at Dean. “I can go where ever I want. It isn’t like anyone cares about me anyways.”

Sam’s words cut Dean to the core. If there was one thing on this Earth Dean cared about it was Sam. He loved Sam more than anything and he would do anything for Sam. He even went to Hell for Sam, but this Sam standing in front of him did not have view Dean or their father or anyone as being protective of him.  Dean was at a loss for words and he was nervous, “You don’t mean that? What about your parents and your siblings?” He was careful not to say brother or sister. He knew Sam would catch that.

Sam shook his little head, “My mom is dead. Daddy says it is my fault and my brother isn’t here.”

Dean flexed his brow for moment trying to remember where he was if he wasn’t here. He looked at Sam and up at the sky. He prayed to Castiel that he would have the right words to say. “It’s not your fault your mom died. I am sure she loved you very much. I am sure your daddy and brother love you very much too.”

Sam rubbed the side of his face again and looked Dean in the eyes, “Your eyes remind me of my brother.” Dean nearly stopped breathing at that omission but Sam continued on, “Dean wouldn’t like you though. He doesn’t like anybody in less Dad says so. They went _hiking_ last night and Dean didn’t come home. Dad won’t tell me where he is. Will you help me find him?”

Dean stared at Sam for a moment and wondered why exactly Sam was trusting him. The Sam he knew never trusted anyone and always eyed them with suspicion. It was weird. Dean sighed and hoped that the reason Sam trusted him was because Sam knew it was Dean and not a random stranger. He desperately searched his memory to try to place where he would be and he came up empty.

Dean slowly nodded his head yes and agreement. Praying again to Castiel to tell him where he can find himself but Dean wanted to know something first, “Yeah, I will kid. But I have to ask, what happened to your face?”

Dean watched as Sam’s eyes narrowed on him. “Just my Dad being a jerk, but don’t tell Dean that when we find him. Dean will get upset.”

Dean nodded and looked around. He had no idea where he was or how to find the ten year old version of himself. He wandered around with Sam for what felt like hours. Sam was as talkative as ever. He told Dean all about school and science. He was stuck on science for a long time followed shortly by history. Sam even went through all the things he knew about history that the teacher was leaving out. Dean laughed to himself, but mostly he hurt inside. Sam never spoke a word about his family.

Dean thought about asking about his family, but he stopped when he saw a trial of blood. He carefully followed it instinctually nudging Sam behind him. He followed the trail down to the edge of a stream where he spotted a young blond haired boy. Dean knew immediately it was him and he remembered this day. He had fell down a hill during a training exercise with his father and his dad left him. As he recalled his dad called it a strength test.

Dean shook his head, he never considered what his dad did as wrong until he saw how small his body looked curled up by the water. Dean made his way over to his younger self with Sam rushing past him.

Dean heard Sam yell, “Dean? Are you okay?”

Dean already knew the answer to that question. He knew he was not okay. He remembered being laid up at Bobby’s for weeks after this incident. None the less, Dean walked over to his younger self and looked knelt down. He peered into his own eyes. Even at the age of 10, Dean could see that his own innocence and childhood was gone. His lips were blue from being outside all night and his fingers of his left hand held tightly to his right arm.

Dean slowly picked his younger self up off the ground. Dean was expecting a fight, but he offered none. That scared him. The idea that he would be docile and let a stranger carry him off to anywhere horrified him. The fact that he would let a stranger hang out with Sam horrified him even more. But then Dean remembered that he didn’t actually remember when Sam found him in the woods and when Dean looked down at himself. He could see why. The eyes of his younger self were glazed over and unfocused. He was barely there.

It only took minutes to get back to the cabin but when they did Dean saw that the Impala was gone.  Dean closed his eyes and tried not to be angry with his father. He walked up the stairs of the cabin and Sam let them in. Dean carefully laid his younger self on the sofa and pulled a blanket over his younger self under Sam’s watchful eye.

Dean stood and walked over to the table. He picked up the cell phone which seemed huge compared to the ones of his time. He knew his father’s phone number like the back of his hand. It never changed and not surprisingly his father didn’t answer. Dean closed his eyes and reminded himself that he lies for a living and his was just one more lie as he left the voicemail. “Mr. Winchester. This is Park Ranger Hendricks. I found your older son by the stream. He is hurt. I took him back to your cabin and your younger son tells me you are out looking for him. Please come home to them once you get this message.”

Dean pushed the call end button and he knew he wouldn’t see his father. He dialed the next number he knew by heart, Bobby’s number. Bobby picked up the phone after two rings with a gruff, “Winchester.”

Dean felt a lump in his throat, “This is Park Ranger Hendricks. May I speak to Bobby Singer please?”

Dean could feel Bobby getting defensive or pissed on the other end of the line. He wasn’t sure which but he could tell Bobby was straining to be calm. “Yes, this is. Are my nephews okay?”

He closed his eyes and thought to himself how he didn’t really know how to answer that. He lied as best he could, knowing Bobby would catch the lie if he knew it was Dean. “No Mr. Singer, they are not. I found Dean down by the stream this morning. He is unresponsive. Sam was left unattended at their cabin while I assume their father went out to look for him.”

Dean could hear Bobby say, “That idjit.” Followed by fumbling, “Okay, I will be there for the boys in a couple hours.”

Dean hung up the phone to see Sam with his gaze narrowed on him. He smiled innocently and knew that in the future that was Sam’s look when he knew someone was lying and he was contemplating killing them. It was normally reserved for demons these days. Still it made Dean nervous, even if the look was coming from a six year old.

Sam spoke carefully, “I never told you my name.”

Dean knew Sam was right. Sam didn’t tell him his name. Dean put on his best fake smile and charm, “I know, Sam. Lets just say you have someone looking out for your from up above.”

Sam perked an eyebrow as Dean walked passed. He went back over to his younger self and started checking himself over. He had a broken arm which he remembered Bobby setting back into place.  He could see the bruising on his ribs and the cuts and scrapes from his fall. But that wasn’t what had him laid up, as he remembered he nearly froze out there and he got pneumonia.

Dean carefully wrapped the blankets around his younger self before turning back to Sam. He could tell Sam was worried by the look his face. Sam wore his emotions on his sleeve. Dean said the only thing he could think of which was, “He’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”

 Before Dean could offer Sam anymore comfort, he felt a tap on his shoulder and he was now at a different point in time. He could see that he was outside one of the playhouses for kids. Dean remembered he used to ditch Sam there all the time so he could go pickup girls. 

He already knew it was a dick move it ditch Sam in places like this. He already learnt his lesson on that. He was surprised to see Sam leave the place on his own accord. Sam was 10, where could he possibly be wandering off too. Dean followed a safe distance behind Sam.

Dean was thinking to himself how he was going to lecture Sam for this stunt when he got back if for nothing else but the stupidity of wandering off on his own. He knew he would just get a bitch face from Sam, but it would make him feel better. Dean watched as Sam walked back to the motel they were staying at.

Much to Dean’s surprise the Impala was there. Dean watched as Sam disappeared into the motel room. He moved over to window where the curtains were cracked. He could see that his 14 year old self was tied to a chair without a shirt on. He could also hear Sam and his father yelling. Dean remembered this argument.

Sam had walked in on their father training him how to get out of restraints and Sam had thought dad was intentionally hurting him. Sam was livid and seeing Sam’s anger told Dean that he wasn’t just imagining Sam being pissed. Over the years Dean convinced himself that Sam wasn’t really that mad, but now he could see Sam was really angry.

Dean stepped back as he heard the motel room door open. He ducked around the corner and watched. He remembered his dad taking Sam outside and telling Sam to take a walk. Only to Dean’s horror that is not what happened. Dean watched as John tightly grabbed hold of Sam’s arm and twisted it until he cried out. Dean didn’t hear Sam’s scream though; John had covered his mouth. He watched as John opened the trunk to the Impala and watched as he threw Sam inside the trunk.

Dean was certain the color was draining out of his face when his dad closed the trunk with the parting words, “If you tell Dean about this. I will kill you and feed you to him.” Dean thought he was going to die in that moment. His father just locked his 10 year old little brother in a trunk. Dean could see the resentment in that.

Just as Dean, thought about going to unlock Sam from the trunk. He did after all have the keys in his pocket.  He was once again tapped on the shoulder. He was inside a damp warehouse with Cronus standing in front of him.

Dean wondered if this was the part where Cronus kills him, but Cronus spoke in an amused tone. “You have 3 more of pieces of history to see before this is over. These next three will require you getting a little closer so you will be able to see what is going on. But no one will be able to see or hear you.”

Dean stared at Cronus blankly as Cronus faded into nothing. He shook his head and prayed that it wasn’t going to get bad. But when he saw his dad and Sam walking into the warehouse. He had a gut feeling it was about to get bad.

Dean watched as another man walked from across the warehouse. He smiled at John and asked, “Is this the virgin?”

Dean watched as John nodded ‘yes’ and pushed Sam forward. Sam barely budged as the confusion ran across his face. It was clear to Dean that Sam had no idea what was going on or what was going to happen. He knew Sam hated going into hunts like that and Dean hoped that Sam was only being offered as bait for whatever this monster was.

Dean watched as the man grabbed hold of Sam’s wrist and pulled Sam towards him. The man smiled at John and said, “After I have my way, I will tell you what I know about the yellow eyed demon.”

Dean glanced to his dad to check to see if his dad had any sort of plan that did not involve handing Sam over to this man, but handing Sam over was the plan. Dean could hear the pain Sam’s voice when he said, “Dad?”

Dean could hear the irritation in John’s voice when he replied, “Suck it up Sammy, we need information to find your mom’s killer. It is your own fault and this is the only way we can find out more details. This is not open for debate. Now go.”

Dean watched as the man grabbed Sam around the waist and hulled Sam away. He could hear Sam yelling a stream of “no”, “please let me go”, and “help me.” Dean swallowed hard and followed Sam into what looked like what was once an office inside the building.

The man shoved Sam against the desk and started to pull at Sam’s shirt to get it off. Sam struggled relentlessly, but it was no use. The man was stronger than Sam and easily over powered the 14 year old. Next the man started to pull down Sam’s pants and Sam’s struggles resulted in him getting his hands cuffed behind him. Dean closed his eyes and willed himself not to watch this. He didn’t want to watch this.

Dean kept his eyes closed tightly until he heard Sam scream. He opened his eyes to see Sam bent over the desk and the man was raping him. Dean fell to his knees and screamed himself for not being able to protect his brother. Dean watched Sam’s face through tear stained eyes. Sam wasn’t even trying to maintain his composure. Sam was crying and whimpering. Just when Dean thought he couldn’t take much more. The man lifted Sam’s head and slammed it down hard on the desk. Dean watched as Sam’s body went limp on the desk. Eventually, the man pulled off of Sam and Dean could see blood trickling down Sam’s thighs. Dean always wondered why Sam always stated clearly he was going to the library to research; now he knew why.

Dean watched the man as he tucked himself back into his pants. The man leaned over Sam and his eyes flashed to yellow. Dean swallowed hard as the yellow eyed demon spoke, “Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. The things I have to do to keep you on track.” The demon patted Sam’s unconscious body on shoulder before walking out of the room.

Dean was torn between finding out what the demon was going to tell John and staying with Sam. His instinct told him to stay with Sam but common sense told him that Sam didn’t even know he was there. Reluctantly, Dean followed the demon to their waiting father.

The demon spoke first, “He was a nice fuck. You should try him out sometime.”

John rolled his eyes, “I don’t care what you did to him just tell me what you know.”

Dean closed his eyes wished that he could face his father with this information, but he couldn’t. He would never get to tell his father what an asshole he was. Dean breathed out slowly as the demon spoke, “Sam is a very special boy. A demon visited him the night Mary died and dripped demon blood into his mouth. He is evil as a result, but you already knew that.” The demon paused for what Dean was sure was dramatic effect, “He is destined to be a general that will lead Lucifer’s army out of Hell.”

Dean opened his eyes only to look at his father’s reaction, “How do I stop him?” John replied coldly. Dean was certain his father would have killed Sam right there if it would stop what the demons had planned.

Dean watched as the demon snickered, “Dean will have to kill him when the time is right. Kill him at the wrong time and the demons will make someone else take his place.” In that moment it made sense to him why his father sold his soul to save him. It wasn’t really about Dean at all. It was about revenge.

Dean began to fume as he was tapped on the shoulder once more. Before him was a night he remembered all too well. It was the night Sam left for Stanford. Dean knew this was set earlier in the evening, before he came home at the tail end of the fight.

Dean walked into the house knowing he couldn’t be seen. He watched Sam pack his things in the room they shared. Dean always wondered why Sam was ready to go when he walked out the door that night. Now he knew, Sam never expected to stay past that night. Dean watched as Sam pulled off his shirt to change into a different one. He gasped at the bruises covering Sam’s back and chest. Dean knew by the shape of the bruises it wasn’t from a hunt. Someone was hitting Sam.

Dean was grateful when Sam threw another shirt on over his body. He didn’t want to think about who or what could possibly be beating his brother. Dean turned when his father entered the room, “What are you doing?”

Sam looked up and zipped up his bag. He didn’t make eye contact and replied with a halfhearted “Nothing.”

Dean watched as John grabbed Sam and pinned him against the wall. “Are you thinking about leaving, boy?”

Dean wasn’t at all surprised when Sam shoved John off of him. Sam was never afraid of John for reasons Dean couldn’t even begin to understand. Sam was angry when he spoke, “I might be but I will talk to you about it once Dean gets home. I don’t want to have to repeat myself.”

Dean heard John laugh, “Just remember, if you leave you are admitting that it is your fault your mom is dead and you don’t care.” Then John laid down a punch squarely in the middle of Sam’s stomach before turning to walk out of the room.

Dean watched Sam curl onto himself as little droplets of blood came out of the corners of this mouth. He watched Sam’s eyes glaze with tears as mumbled, “I’m sorry, mom.”

Now Dean was certain that he was terrible at protecting Sam. Everything that hurt Sam and made him so angry was right under his nose the whole time and Dean had been too blind to see it. A tap on the shoulder took Dean to a more recent time. He was now looking at the 22 year old Sam.

This Sam was laying bed as the shower ran in the bathroom. Dean looked around and knew it was from when they were looking from John. Sam picked up Dean’s cell phone and dialed a number.

Dean stepped closer so he could hear both sides of the conversation. His father spoke first.

“Dean.”

“No Dad, it is Sam. Dean is hurt. You should get here.”

“You little fuck, what did you do to Dean?”

Dean could see the strain on Sam’s face that told him Sam was trying not blow up. “Dad, I didn’t do anything to Dean. He got electrocuted during a hunt. He isn’t going to make it in less we find a way to save him. You probably want to get up here to say your good byes because I don’t know if there is a way.”

“Dean will live because he has to kill you.”

Sam shook his head, “Okay, I am going to assume you are drunk and I am going to hang up now. I will text you with where we are at.”

Sam hung up the phone and a few minutes later Dean watched as his 26 year old self eased out of the bathroom and plopped down onto the bed. Sam turned his head to Dean and said calmly. “I tried to call Dad again. I got his voicemail.”

Then Dean felt another tap on the shoulder and he was back in the present. He looked around the empty motel room and he wanted to cry. So for once he let himself do just that. There was so much Dean wanted to tell Sam, but he didn’t know where to start. Dean thought this was his fault because he couldn’t see it all along.

Dean cradled his head in this hands as he heard the door open. He didn’t even look up. He knew it was Sam.

Sam shuffled his bags and sat them on the table while eyeing Dean carefully, he cautiously bent down in front of his older brother. He spoke in a soothing tone that only Sam could pull off, “Hey Dean, what’s wrong?”

Dean looked up at Sam. He didn’t even try to hide his tears or abide by his no chick flick moment rules. “Why didn’t you tell me?” He managed to chock out.

Sam looked at Dean confused but pulled him in for a hug. Sam rubbed Dean’s back and said softly, “I don’t know what you’re talking about Dean. Can you help me out here?”

Dean sobbed and his words slurred, “Cronus took me back in time to make me understand why you hate dad. I’m sorry, Sammy. I never knew and it was going on right in front of me the whole time.”

Sam tensed at the idea of Dean seeing stuff he never told him about. He knew Dean had some hero worship with his father and he didn’t want to ruin Dean’s world with the knowledge their father was an ass.

Sam felt Dean pull away and stare at Sam. “He abused you in everyway possible. Why didn’t you tell me about the rape, how he was hitting you, and those things he said to you? I would have left with you. I would have taken you away so that would never happen to you again.”

Sam closed his eyes. He didn’t want Dean to know about that. Well, he never wanted anyone but Dean to know about that. Sam knew he should tell his brother the truth. He should tell his brother how he tried to tell him but he wouldn’t listen. Because whenever Sam started to talk about what happened he would start to cry and Dean would enact his no chick flick moments rule. It always stopped Sam from telling Dean.

Sam took a deep breath and whispered to Dean, “It is in the past, Dean. I never wanted you to know.” Sam knew he was lying but it was better than telling Dean the truth. To Sam this was just another example of how he failed Dean.


End file.
